Open-air type headphones have been conventionally known. For example, open-air type headphones have a large number of predetermined holes formed on their housings, for example, through which holes a sound output from the headphone is heard by people around it or an external sound is heard by a wearer (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example).